Last Night
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: This is just a one shot. I will let the story speak for itself, so please enjoy. rated T for Butch's choice of language use.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is just a one shot I thought up.**

**It is not a song fic, but it is based on the song, "Last Night" by Skillet.**

**I own neither the song nor the Power Puff Girls (which have a special coming January 20, 7/8 central on Cartoon Network.)**

**Hope you enjoy the story. :D**

**-0o0-**

"Brick, get the doorbell!" Butch called from in front of the television. Brick grumbled at his brother's laziness. It was just one wrestling program, and one he had probably seen five times already. How Butch could be so transfixed on it was a mystery, all those shows he watched were rigged anyway. As Brick made his way to the front door, he thought about who could be at the door so late at night. It wasn't any normal human playing ding dong ditch because their house was at the top of a volcano and everyone knew the Rowdy Ruff Boyz would hunt down anyone who dared to play pranks on them. The Boyz were the kings of pranks and no one could take that title away from them. It could be one of the other villains from town begging for help to defeat the stupid girls, but Brick didn't think it was likely. Boomer was out doing whatever he wanted to do, but he had a key to get in. Then again he was known to be forgetful, and this wouldn't be first time he left his keys when he went out. And if HIM wanted to stop by to see his sons, he would have just come into the main room in a cloud of red smoke. Brick still wasn't sure who it would be as he turned the doorknob, but he was not prepared for who it was, Buttercup. Her hair was messed up like she had just woken up, or maybe just came out of a lost fight. The later seemed more the case because her eyes were all red and puffy, and it looked like she had a new black eye starting to show its self. She had on a black jacket covering her neck and hands and jeans with specks of bright red coloring dripping down her right leg.

"Hey," she said, trying to force a smile on her face, but it wasn't working. Her voice was gruff, as if she had used it too much by screaming or something like that. If Brick didn't know any better, he would have said she had been crying, but this was Buttercup, toughest member on the Power Puff Girls, she didn't cry. Then again she was a weak girl.

"What do you want?" Brick asked completely taken aback but playing it off cool. Why would a powder puff come to their house so late at night? "We haven't done anything, yet. So you are going to have to look for whatever was stolen someplace else. However, if you just want to get your ass kicked, I would be happy to oblige." Brick said with his normal smirk, already making a fist with his hands.

"Actually, I would like to talk with Butch. Is he here?" She asked. She wiped her eyes with the base of her right hand and Brick noticed new red lines on her cheeks. Brick was completely confused and he wasn't sure if this was a trap or not, but he lead her into the main room where Butch hadn't moved a muscle.

"So who was...?" Butch started turning his head away from the TV, but as soon as he saw Buttercup and her appearance, he jumped off the couch and flew over to her, lightly grabbing her shoulders. "Buttercup, what's wrong? I thought we agreed not to come to each other's house. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you, but why are you here?" Butch almost yelled. He was worried what had happened to make Buttercup break their deal. They had been going out for almost six months and they had a strict set of rules so no one would find out about their romantic relationship. Buttercup took a step away from him and shock off his hold. Butch tried to hold her hand, but she wouldn't let him touch her.

Forcing a fake smile anyone could see through on her face she said, "I just came to say good bye and thank you for making me happy, at least for the little while we were together." She then went to turn to leave, when Butch grabbed her again. She looked back at him, and saw the hurt and confusion her words made him feel. She wanted to leave, she didn't want Butch to know anymore than he did, she just wanted to say good bye.

"Good bye? Do you mean like you want to break up?" Butch asked. He really didn't care that Brick was standing in the same room and was listening to everything they were saying. He had to know what happened to make Buttercup want to say good bye. They were always so happy together; the smile she wore when they were together was nothing like the piece of shit fake thing she was trying to wear right now. Buttercup slowly turned away from him, wiping away a tear she didn't want him to see, and he knew. "They did it again, didn't they?" He asked calmly. She nodded slowly. Her next move surprised Brick so much, his jaw dropped in disbelief. Buttercup threw herself into Butch, barring her face in his chest, and then started crying heavily. Butch wrapped his arms tightly around his girl; rubbing small circles into her back, calming her down while trying to stay calm himself. He hated those bitches more than anyone at this moment. Before, Buttercup had always been able to brush it off, or at least brush it off in front of him. She never cry like this before. He wanted to go and kill those whores right now if he could, but he had to be here. Buttercup needed him right now, and he was not going to leave her until he knew she was okay.

"They are terrible, Butch!" She cried. It was hard to understand her through her tears and with face covered by Butch's chest, but Butch was able to understand what she meant. "This is the last night I want to feel like this. I'm done! I just want everything to be over and done with tonight! No more of anything!" She yelled, and she meant every word of it. She tried to end it in her room after it was all done, but she had to see Butch one last time, at least to say good bye. Butch pushed her away from him and grabbed her wrists, pulling her sleeves down to show the nasty looking bleeding cuts right below her right hand. There had to be at least five, if not a few more. The blood was all the way down to her elbow and had soaked into her jacket and shirt sleeve. Butch looked at her angrily, as she tried to cower away.

"Brick, get the first aid kit, NOW!" He yelled, his angry eyes staring down at her scared ones. This time Brick didn't think about his brother's laziness, and moved as quickly as possible to find the antibiotics and bandages. "Buttercup, why?!" Butch yelled. He started to squeeze her wrist, trying to stop the blood from flowing out. She winced in pain but he, for the first time in a long time, didn't care if he caused her pain. When he saw those cuts on her wrist, it was almost as it she had drawn that blade across his heart. What had those fucking things done to her to make her go this far? He had noticed she looked a bit pale when she first walked in but he thought it was just the lighting, not to mention her whole face looked like she had a crappy night. "You should have contacted me as soon as you could. Why would you do something like this?" He asked, a little softer as his worry for her well being over powered his hatred for those that made this happen. "Buttercup, I..."

"It just felt so good, Butch." She mumbled, looking away from him. Her gaze shifted all over the room, anywhere was fine she just couldn't look at him. Brick soon came back and Butch picked her up and sat her down the couch as he attended to her wrist. "The pain of everything they had done to me, all of it, it all flowed out with the blood. It just felt so nice, after the first cut I just couldn't stop. I told you this was the last night I wanted to feel like this. I want it all to end." She winced as Butch pulled the bandage tightly, whether it was by accident or on purpose she didn't know.

"Does that 'all' include us?" He asked as he finished. He looked up at her with little to no emotion. "Do you want us to end as well?" She didn't say anything, just held her wrapped wrist to her chest. She didn't want them to end, six months ago she was ready to kill herself, and then Butch came along and gave her a reason to live and bare her torture. She hated knowing now, even with Butch loving her and loving him right back, she was back to square one. Butch sighed and tried to rub the pain that was building in his head away. "Buttercup, answer me one question, and answer me truthfully. If you could, would you leave that house?"

"Butch, I can't, they're my family." She shuddered. He growled at her words. Those whores were not her family. If they were, they would not be doing things that were forcing her to cut her own wrists. And her creator, the Professor, did nothing to stop the other two from ganging up on her. As far as Butch was concerned her 'family' was more evil than HIM could ever dream of being.

"Those people are not your family, Buttercup. Would you leave them if you had another place to go?" Butch tried again. She had to have at least thought of leaving them instead of taking her life. There were other options besides death. He was so hurt to know she had done something this extreme. He loved her, and probably would have asked to be barred with her as soon as someone found her body. He would not and could not live without her, not with everything they had been through together.

"Yes, I would leave. But where would I go, Butch?" She asked. Leaving that hell hole was her first thought of tonight, but she had nowhere to go. She couldn't create a new identity, she would always be Buttercup the toughest fighter of the Power Puff Girls, and her sisters and tormentors would always find her and bring her home. She would have to go where no one could ever bring her back, and no one came back from the dead.

"Here. You will live here with me." Butch said, with no hesitation. "I just want you out of that house, Buttercup. They yell at you, beat you, and then say everything is your fault. And don't say it is just a phase. A phase lasts a year maybe, they have been beating on you since you three were created, it is just now getting physical." Buttercup didn't say anything. She couldn't fight his words because she knew they were true. Butch held her cheek gently in his hand. "If you lived here with me, they would never be able to touch you. I don't care if you stay good or become evil; I just want you out of that house." He took her wrist and kissed the new cuts on her skin. He wished he could kiss away these wounds, make everything better, but he knew he couldn't completely fix the wounds her so called fucking sisters left on her emotional. He knew the cuts on her wrists would scar but he hoped that these few cuts would be the only scars on her, inside and out.

"But what about your brothers?" Buttercup asked in almost a whisper. Her eyes slowly ghosted over towards Brick. They had made a plan to not tell anyone about their relationship until after it was too late, and if they didn't make it that far, no harm no foal. They knew that no one would ever accept them, but they were happy together. As far as Butch was concerned it was already too late for anyone to pull them apart. They were counterparts; they were made for each other. Butch didn't care that he was made to destroy her, he would love her until the end of their days, and that was nowhere close to soon.

"You don't have to worry about his brothers." Brick said, taking away the first aid kit. Both Buttercup and Butch stared at Brick in surprise. Buttercup tried to mumble out some sort of response but she couldn't make coherent words. "Listen, Buttercup, I don't know what kind of situation you're in, and you don't have to tell anyone what is going on. That is your business, and it is your choice who you want to tell or not. But what I see with my own eyes, and what I have heard, it would seem you are safer here than anywhere else. We have a guest room that you are welcomed to move into. You can get your stuff tomorrow morning and you will be all set." Buttercup didn't know whether she should feel overly happy or cautious. She never thought of herself living with her once enemy. The people of Townsville still saw the Power Puff Girls and the Rowdy Ruff Boyz as bitter enemies but Buttercup saw the guys more as her saviors than her enemies. That is when she decided to be happy and smiled a real smile.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Buttercup yelled happily. She then wrapped her arms tightly around Butch's neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, which he didn't hesitate to return. He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling on it playfully a few times. In return, Buttercup dragged her nails across his back. Butch quickly pushed her back against the couch, moving his mouth to her neck, trying to leave marks on her skin. She squeaked and moan every time her nibbled at sensitive skin. Buttercup regretted trying to kill herself now more than ever. She would have had to leave Butch and how could she forget how much pleasure and love he could give her body.

"Well, Buttercup, if you don't want to use the guest bedroom, I am sure Butch will have nothing against letting you stay in his room with him." Brick said, turning away from the love fest on the couch before he went blind. "If you do, just keep you voices low. I don't want to hear you guys all night."

"Shut up, you annoying bastard!" Butch yelled in embarrassment. He didn't mind that is brother implied he could do stuff with his girl when they were alone in their room, but the fact that he just said it out loud bluntly was not cool, not cool at all. Buttercup had to cover her bright red blush with her hands. She wasn't even thinking of doing that, not with his brothers and the stupid monkey in the same house. Before, a brotherly fight could erupt a loud band was heard in the direction of the front door and soon the two people no one wanted to see at the moment were standing inside the house.

"See, Bubbles I told you she would be here. This stupid little book of hers said she was dating Butch, so where else would she have gone." Blossom said wavering a small green book in Bubbles' direction. Both girls were staring at Buttercup as she lay under Butch. Buttercup was so scared of her sisters she could feel herself shaking. What scared her more was the fact that Blossom had found and read her private words. Was she going to torment her and show everyone she could the thing? Buttercup pushed Butch off her so she could sit up and look at her sisters in the eye. Butch wrapped his arms around her to keep her close and to stop himself from flying at the fucking bitches and killing them right now.

"Buttercup, don't just run away like that, you had us all scared." Bubbles said in a sweet tone but it was drenching in sarcasm with just a pinch of anger. The brothers knew from experience not to get Boomer to snap, he was worse than Butch when he did, and they didn't want to imagine what Bubbles was like without reins. "We went up to your room because you didn't come down for dinner. And imagine our surprise when we saw that sharp razor and all that blood on the carpet. I hope you will clean that up, it was your mess to begin with, and you better hope it doesn't stain or you will be paying for new carpets. It is a good thing Blossom knew where you hid you diary, or we never would have found you. You picked such an easy spot, under your bed. Everyone would look there if they were trying to find something." Buttercup shuddered in Butch's hold. How much had they read? Buttercup put everything in that book: her dreams, her feelings, everything her sisters did to her, and everything she did with Butch. In middle school she had read "The Diary of Anne Frank", and that is when Buttercup decided to leave her life story behind. That way if she ever met an untimely death, everyone would know what had happened to her.

"Who knew you were such a poet, Buttercup?" Blossom asked with an evil smirk, removing the rubber band around the book, the only thing keeping it closed. She flipped through the book, as if she was trying to decided what she was going to read, but Buttercup knew that Blossom already which entry she was going to read. Buttercup didn't know what to do. She didn't want Blossom to read her words aloud, but if she tried to stop her she would read it anyway. It was a lose-lose situation for her and the only thing she could do was hope whatever Blossom choose to read wasn't one of the more personal entries. "Does anyone want an example?" She asked slyly, looking over the edge of the book at Buttercup with a scary twinkle in her eyes. Bubbles raised her hand enthusiastically as if she knew an answer to a really hard math problem. "Then I will read my favorite part of March 12th."

"Blossom, please don't!" Buttercup yelled, shocking everyone in the room. She knew that day better than any other day in that green book. She would read that day sometimes when she had just been beaten by her siblings and couldn't see Butch the same day. She would have been okay with any other passage in there, just not March 12th. "Blossom, I promise I will do whatever you want. I won't resist and I won't grumble about it. I will do whatever you want me to, whenever you want me to do it. Just PLEASE, don't read from the book." Buttercup could feel herself shaking so much Butch wasn't able to keep a strong grip on her. She didn't know how long she could keep the tears back, but she knew it wasn't long.

"It's not that bad, and besides this is your punishment for making a terrible mess in our house and not staying to clean it up." Blossom cleared her throat as she began to read. Buttercup gripped her wrist hard, trying to get the cuts to reopen. She desperately wanted to feel the same peacefulness she felt when she had first cut them into her skin. Butch wanted these sluts out of the house right now, dead or alive didn't matter to him, just as long as they were gone. He could feel Buttercup's uneasiness but he didn't have a clue on how to help her. "March 12th, 'Butch kissed me good bye with so much passion today, I would have given myself up to him that night if we had time. I would have given him everything. Everything I was, everything I am. I imagined Butch inside...'" Blossom only stopped when Brick grabbed the book away from her.

"That's enough, Pinky. You made your point." Brick growled. Blossom tried to get the book back but Brick was just that much taller than her and that much quicker. He tossed it over to Butch, who caught it easily with one hand and handed it to Buttercup. She put the rubber band back around it and held it close to her, not wanting anyone to read it or take it away. She would have to lock it in a safe from now on, not that she had much to worry about now that she was moving in Butch and his brothers. However she still wanted to keep it away from prying eyes. She knew Butch would be curious about what she wrote now that she had tried so hard to keep the secret. "Now get out of this house."

"You know we built this house." Blossom grumbled. She crossed her arms over her chest angrily. "When we were three days old too. We have every right to be in this house if we want to be. We could even destroy this whole thing if we wanted. The only reason why we haven't is because it serves us no uses in destroying it." Bubbles quickly agreed with her like an annoying drone. Everyone in the room heard Butch growl in anger. He was starting to have trouble holding himself back. What was it going to take to get these fucking bitches out of the fucking house. "We are done here anyway. Come on now Buttercup, we are going home." Blossom ordered turning on her heel and walking with Bubbles back to the door.

"Buttercup stays here." Butch growled, gripping her body in a tight grip. She felt more afraid now then when she first saw her sisters in the house. Blossom read March 12th because I had left blood on the carpet in her room and didn't clean it up. She didn't want to think of her punishment for keeping a secret romantic relationship with an enemy. And now Butch was getting protective. She really hoped this night wasn't going to end in some all out fight. "She is never going back with you two ever again. She will not stay in that house any longer, I will not allow it. She is going to be staying here, by my side." Blossom looked at him in angry shock. As if she was some goddess on high and Butch was just some slave defying her direct orders. How dare he think he could talk that way to her.

"Are you sure you want to stay with him, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked, as if she really cared. "You wrote in your diary that he was always so kind to you, and now we see his true colors. Having him tell you that you can't go to your own house with your family. Why do you say he loves you when he abuses you? You should have known that from the beginning, once evil always evil." Buttercup had to hold Butch down so he didn't attack them. Who did they think they were making that sort of statement? They had been more abusive to her then anyone ever could be. And he wasn't abusive, he was protective, there was a major difference. Butch was about to shout at them since Buttercup wasn't going to let him do anything else when Brick held out his arm as if to stop him from running at them.

"You know nothing of what you are talking about." Brick said calmly. He was the only one who was able to keep his head in situations like this, so he had to make the final decision. "From what I know about the situation, you two have caused more damage to Buttercup than Butch has, considering she came here after she cut her wrist intending to die. Now I think it is time for you two to leave this house and Buttercup alone before Butch losses control and attacks." He quickly glanced over at his green brother and smirked. "And I would say you have about three seconds before that happens." Blossom opened her mouth to say something else but Brick stopped her. He, along with everyone else in room, did not want to hear anything come out of her mouth. "Oh, and if you say anything else I might just not hold him back as you try to escape." With a quick huff, Bubbles and Blossom flew out of the house and back to their own. Buttercup wasn't completely sure she had heard the last from them but she sighed in relief that at least today was over. And she was positive that this would be last night she would be away from Butch.

**-0o0-**

**SO there is that one-shot. **

**I hope everyone liked it because I liked writing it. Please review because it really makes me happy to see it.**

**It doesn't take that much time to write "That's was great," or "Good job, I loved it." I'm not going to force, you but please do it.**

**Have a nice day/ night (whenever you are reading this)**


	2. Author's Note

Hey, I'm sorry that this is not a next chapter, just an author's note. I just wanted to say so many people have told me that they wanted this story to continue so I will give what the people want. I am not completely sure how it will go down, since I figured this story will just be a one-shot people will go 'oh cute. next story' and not even give it as much attention has it had been getting. Also I will say that I am writing a few other stories (BC&Butch) that I want to finish and post before I start anything else. So I don't know when it will be, and I don't know what I will be calling it, but it will has an longer story connected to it. Thank you to so many people for loving the story, it means a lot to a writer like myself to know that their work is being enjoyed. So until my other stories are up, peace out. :)

Cheshire's Riddles


End file.
